Huestes
El principal problema de nuestra colonia eran las sectas. No nos bastaba con tener apenas para comer y sufrir continuamente de falta de agua; a veces entre semana, pero siempre cada domingo, dos miembros de los Testigos de Jehová tocaban a la puerta, listos para fastidiar por un buen rato. Mi madre solía atenderlos, y por educación los escuchaba hasta pasado un cuarto de hora, momento en que inventaba una excusa para no saber más de ellos. Mi madre era católica practicante; odiaba a las sectas, pero creía que un deber de cortesía y tolerancia la obligaba a no arremeterla contra los “herejes”, como ella los llamaba. Más de una vez me tocó enfrentarlos; los veía hostilmente y, no bien iniciaban su perorata, les cerraba la puerta con la intención de partirles la nariz. Acercaba mi oído a la puerta para escuchar algún insulto, pero aquellos perdidos eran incapaces de usar palabrotas; sólo se oían sus pasos alejándose. Me tenían sin cuidado las sectas y cualquier religión no vilipendiada. Yo era un adolescente díscolo, enfermo de satiriasis y listo para flojear por el resto de mi vida. Mi atractivo físico me hizo popular en la cuadra desde la infancia; mi primera novia tenía cinco años, y yo, de siete a la sazón, no perdí tiempo en encerrarme con ella en un baño de su casa y emprenderla a manoseos y besuqueos. No llegué al sexo por razones que ignoro; preferí entonces volcar en el tacto la lujuria que me había inspirado esa chiquilla. Nuestro noviazgo fue breve; su hermano mayor nos pilló una vez en un clóset y, seguro de que yo pretendía abusar de su hermana, me sacó a empellones a la calle y calmó su ira a base de patadas, que soporté ovillado y con los labios apretados. No me preocupé por las heridas, sino por reemplazar a mi antigua novia. Al punto hallé a otra y cometí otros desaguisados, por los que pagué ya con sangre, ya con dinero no mío, sino robado a mis padres y tendiente a que potenciales acusadores mantuvieran el pico cerrado. Crecí en medio de diabluras y sórdidos lances, que se intensificaron cuando me hice amigo de Leoncio y tuve acceso a un cuarto de su célebre hotel. El día en que empecé con Jacinta, nos refugiamos en ese cuarto, una vez que Leoncio prometiera no molestarnos hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero no me fue posible estar acompañado durante toda la noche; la familia de ella no toleraba el comportamiento cuestionable en las mujeres. Mi novia debía regresar al filo de las nueve, so pena de ocuparse de las labores domésticas durante seis meses. Mientras aprovechaba el tiempo, poseyendo rabiosamente a Jacinta, critiqué el fanatismo y el convencionalismo de su familia, y le deslicé la posibilidad de que viviéramos juntos. Yo había desertado de la preparatoria y auxiliaba a don Javier en el puesto de películas piratas. Me pagaba un sueldo miserable, pero suficiente para rentar un cuartucho y amueblarlo con una cama. ¿Qué más quería? Además, vivir con los míos se había vuelto insoportable. Mi madre no salía de un achaque para entrar en otro y mi hermano se debatía entre la homosexualidad y la bisexualidad. Yo lo odiaba por ello, de ahí que hubiera dejado de hablarle hacía uno o dos años. Jacinta lamentó la frialdad con que yo me refería a todo, y añadió que, pese al extraño modo de ser de sus parientes, los amaba y respetaba. Me quedé perplejo cuando especificó el rumbo tomado por la vida de sus hermanos, ese par de lentos que desde temprana edad habían tenido que usar gafas. Rosario y Guadalupe eran hombres, pese a sus nombres ridículos; uno pertenecía al Centro de la Luz Divina y el otro a la Nueva Acrópolis. —Son nuevos movimientos religiosos —los disculpó Jacinta. —Son sectas —dije—, tan despreciables como los Testigos de Jehová. Creo que se enojó, pues dejó de hablar y su participación en el coito se fue a pique. No me dejé apantallar y seguí embistiendo, y para recuperar la atención de mi hembra la puse en cuatro y le mostré otra forma de hacer el amor. Ella aulló, se debatió y, por último, lloró a lágrima viva. La dejé en paz para ir a orinar. Mis aventuras con Jacinta prosiguieron hasta rayar en la monotonía. Sólo íbamos al hotel, donde Leoncio ya nos alucinaba. Hacíamos el amor por horas y luego, antes de las nueve, volvíamos a su casa. Rosario y Guadalupe se habituaron a esperarla a las puertas del hogar; no bien la veían, se le acercaban, la tomaban de los brazos y, tras verme con desprecio, la metían en la casa. Yo me alejaba fumando un cigarrillo. En principio, mis contactos con Jacinta eran rigurosamente auxiliados por el condón. Pero un día me quedé sin dinero y, con tal de no perder la costumbre, volví a poseer a mi novia. Ella reclamó la falta del preservativo, ante lo cual le tapé la boca y la conminé a callar mientras estuviéramos ocupados. Sus lágrimas no me conmovieron, y que luego del acto me increpara con amenazas sobre un posible embarazo me hizo reír. Ella enfureció y se marchó sola. No me molesté en alcanzarla y, quizá de rodillas, disculparme y asegurarle que, si algo pasaba, yo la apoyaría. Me daba lo mismo que se embarazara; siempre que eso sucediera, iría con doña Esther, hábil abortera que me había sacado de problemas en tres ocasiones. Brígida, Luz y Angelina me habrían dado hijitos, pero me opuse firmemente a los partos y recurrí a la violencia para que las tres se sometieran a los infalibles métodos de doña Esther. Con Jacinta ocurriría algo distinto. Al contrario de sus predecesoras, se negó a tener sexo conmigo mientras no supiera si había quedado encinta. La desprecié y, no sin insultarla, le juré que antes la mataría que dejarla meterme en problemas. —Si estás embarazada —dije—, ¡más te vale que no lo comentes! —Te odio. Me fui a zancadas, enrojecido el rostro y cerrados los puños. Don Javier me vio distraído y, lejos de interesarse en el porqué de mi actitud, me dio a escoger entre atender a los clientes o ser echado de inmediato. Me puse las pilas, vendí ocho películas en menos de una hora y, con mis comisiones en el bolsillo, invité a Leoncio a una cantina. Nos pusimos hasta atrás, sostuvimos una breve pelea con cuatro coreanos que nos ganaron y, ensangrentada la boca, volvimos al hotel. Me encerré en el cuarto de siempre, lavé las heridas y me eché en la cama. Dormía a pierna suelta cuando me despertó la necesidad de orinar; no llegué al baño por culpa del susto. En la penumbra advertí una figura humana, una figura no muy alta, delgada y con curvas claramente femeninas. Oriné mientras demandaba saber de quién se trataba. —Soy yo —dijo Jacinta. —¡Mira lo que me pasó, estúpida! —devolví andando al baño, procurando dejar de mojarme. Me desnudé de la cintura hacia abajo. Mientras secaba mi entrepierna con papel sanitario, Jacinta se recargó contra la jamba y me contempló con desprecio. —Te saliste con la tuya. —¿Te refieres a las películas? Vendí un buen. —¡No! —exclamó—. Me embarazaste. Sentí un mareo. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿A quién le pediría prestado esta vez? Doña Esther no cobraba tres pesos. —¿Me pasas mis cigarrillos? —pedí mientras me sentaba en la tapa del excusado. —¡No te paso nada! Fui por los cigarrillos, encendí uno, me acerqué a la ventana. Buscaba palabras para proponerle a Jacinta que me acompañara voluntariamente al hoyo de doña Esther. La embarazada estaba detrás de mí, cruzada de brazos y respirando furibundamente. Me irritaba que se pusiera así. —¿Y bien? —No hay problema —dije. —¿O sea que piensas apoyarme? Me volví hacia ella y la tomé por los brazos. —Claro —mentí—. Te apoyaré. ¿No recuerdas que te amo? Su reciedumbre cedió. Ahora afectó ternura. Me extendió los brazos y, al ver que yo no iba hacia ellos, me abrazó fuertemente. —Sabía que serías responsable. —Hay un detalle —dije. Me miró fijamente a la cara. —No será barato —repuse. Frunció el ceño, dejó de abrazarme. —¿Qué cosa? —El aborto, amor. Su boca se abrió como una coladera sin tapa. Pálida y temblorosa, se alejó dos pasos de mí y balbuceó no sé qué. Se le atropellaban las palabras. Temí que se abalanzara sobre mí para echarme por la ventana, así que me alejé al centro del cuarto, listo para repeler cualquier ataque. —¡Maldito! —gritó—. ¡Eres una basura! —¿De cuándo acá…? —¡Ay de ti si me fallas! —repuso a gritos. Enseguida se fue corriendo. Yo no podía permitir eso, de modo que, en calzoncillos medio húmedos, me lancé en su persecución. No tardé en descubrir que aquella perra no me había buscado a solas. En el vestíbulo del hotel me vi ante gente que no solía frecuentarlo. Leoncio había vendido su lealtad hacia mí por un fajo de billetes que contaba sin percatarse de nada más. En otras circunstancias me hubiera defendido, como cuando el ex novio de Brígida y su banda quisieron lincharme. Mis actuales oponentes eran Rosario y Guadalupe, a cuyas espaldas destacaban ocho tipos con cara de lerdos, pero musculaturas de temer. Jacinta se puso en medio de sus hermanos y los describió mi reacción ante la noticia. Rosario se me acercó: —¿Así que no asumirás tu responsabilidad? —¡Olvidé el pantalón! —grité mientras desandaba mis pasos a toda velocidad. Fue inútil. Me dieron alcance al promediar la escalera y, a punta de puñetazos, rodillazos y empellones, me regresaron al vestíbulo. Caí al suelo y fui rodeado por aquellos montoneros. Oí la voz de Leoncio: —No se tarden, muchachos —pidió—, y procuren no ensuciar mucho. —Al Señor no le gusta que lo ofendan —dijo Guadalupe. —¿Qué señor? —me burlé—. ¿Leoncio? Cuatro o cinco piernas me patearon a la vez. Me retorcí entre interjecciones. —Sacrílego —sentenció Rosario— Blasfemo, hereje. ¿Quién eres para decidir sobre la vida o la muerte? —¿Me patearán si respondo? —gemí. Alguien me pateó. A todo esto, Jacinta, cruzada de brazos, iba de un lado a otro, sin perder pisada de la suerte que me conferían sus hermanitos. Una voz aguardentosa dijo: —Esto no está parejo. Era don Javier, mi amigo. Lo miramos con sorpresa. Yo celebré su llegada en mi fuero interno, mientras que los otros tragaron saliva. Don Javier era alto y corpulento, se le daba el arte de pelear y, para acabarla, era adicto a las armas. En ese momento empuñaba una .357 y miraba con sorna a sus potenciales rivales. —¿Una probadita de plomo? —preguntó. —¡Nada de eso aquí, por favor! —gritó Leoncio. Me arrastré hacia mi salvador y me levanté con su ayuda. Me hallaba más dolorido que nunca. Me habían apaleado antes, pero no con semejante saña. Se me ocurrió matar al menos a uno de aquellos bastardos, pero no dudaba que don Javier no me prestaría su juguete. —¡No queremos cola! —gritó él, antes de aferrarme por un brazo y sacarme a rastras del hotel. Los atacantes nos persiguieron a lo largo de tres cuadras, mientras nos insultaban y amenazaban. Yo sólo quería salvar la vida. Cuando al fin perdimos a la turba, don Javier me aferró por las solapas y me exigió que no le diera las gracias. —No fui a salvarte de ellos —dijo—, sino a reservarte para mí. Eres tan idiota que vendiste ocho discos sin quemar. ¡Ocho cabrones me jodieron durante horas! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi negocio! Atiné a ver su puño redondo mientras venía a mi rostro. Perdí el sentido. Volví en mí sin saber dónde me hallaba. Al fin reparé en que ocupaba un rincón de la antigua bodega de don Javier, quien había cambiado de local sus películas. Salí a la calle y lo vi todo a oscuras. Le pregunté a un transeúnte la hora, pero él se alejó rápidamente, sin duda ante el horrendo espectáculo que daba mi rostro hinchado y amoratado. Arrastré los pies hasta las cercanías de mi casa, y me quedé estupefacto al ver a mis padres despidiendo a Jacinta y los suyos. Era evidente que habían dialogado sobre el aprieto en que me había metido esa imbécil. ¿Qué esperaban ahora? ¿Qué entrara en casa cabizbajo y, a punto de llorar, confesara que sería padre y no sabía cómo lidiar con ese asunto? Que se fueran al Infierno. Allá discutiríamos lo que quisieran cuando fuera preciso. Comenzó entonces una época particularmente espantosa de mi vida. Sin oficio ni beneficio, tendría que sobrevivir a saber cómo por un rato. Limpié parabrisas hasta que mis colegas se hartaron de robarme las propinas. Más tarde asistí a un mecánico de pésimo carácter, quien solía culparme de todo lo que le salía mal; cuando por enésima vez me endilgó sus errores, esperé a la noche, lo bañé en gasolina y le prendí fuego. Huí mientras una antorcha humana me perseguía algunos metros. Sólo alcancé cierta estabilidad en un burdel disfrazado de lonchería; la hacía de mesero durante medio día y luego vigilaba que los clientes no se propasaran con las gordas que mi empleador había contratado como “masajistas”. Como hacía tiempo que me faltaba compañía femenina, seduje a la cocinera, una cuarentona de piel muy curtida pero cuerpo apetecible. Vivía en una unidad habitacional; su departamento era una invitación a la claustrofobia, pero me sirvió de guarida durante algunos años. Mi amante y yo fornicábamos con furia noche tras noche; ella tenía problemas mentales, pues cada sesión de sexo la movía a recordar a su ex marido, preludio a horas de devaneos y tragos de ron. Se emborrachaba para poder dormir y al día siguiente despertaba oliendo particularmente mal. Una mañana me despertó su hedor, que se había intensificado por el relajamiento de sus esfínteres; la desgraciada había muerto durante la noche, literalmente ahogada en alcohol. Me apropié de sus ahorros y escapé antes de que me acusaran de asesinato. Mientras colaboraba en la construcción de un edificio, durmiendo por la noche en una tienda de campaña, pasé revista a los últimos años. Me había ido mal, pero no podía quejarme del todo. Sólo había dormido en la calle en mis tiempos de limpiaparabrisas. Pensé en el efecto que tendría mi regreso a la colonia donde había nacido. Ignoraba si aún vivían mis padres y me gustaba creer que Jacinta y los suyos me habían olvidado. Me importaba un bledo que ella hubiera tenido un hijo mío; yo no pretendía conocerlo ni ver de nuevo a la madre. Mi fin radicaba en recuperar la suerte de antaño, cuando las vecinas morían por mí y me acompañaban al hotel de Leoncio. ¡Ah, ese hotel! Tomé la decisión. Contaba ahora veintitantos años y la barba me agregaba algunos más. Estrené un peinado distinto al adentrarme en aquellas calles añoradas; poco habían cambiado. Sólo una o dos habían merecido una mano de pintura, pero ningún cuidado en el asfalto. El cielo se nubló cuando entré en el hotel de Leoncio. Él, por primera vez en años, no se hallaba tras el mostrador. Ahora enfrenté a un tipo espigado, con el pelo relamido y los labios fruncidos. El entorno había cambiado, ya no exhibía muchos rasgos decadentes. Preparé doscientos pesos para rentar mi entrañable habitación, pero aquel fulano me contempló con desprecio y me indicó la nueva tarifa. —¿Qué clase de hotel cree que es éste? —acotó. —Recuerdo cómo era —repliqué mientras giraba sobre los talones. Recorrí otras calles y pasé inadvertido. Había muchos rostros desconocidos. Me aproximé a mi antigua casa y vi en el portón una estampa que decía “este hogar es cristiano”. Mi madre no había llegado a esos extremos. Me asomé por una ventana y vi muebles que no recordaba. Tenía que salir de dudas, así que toqué. Abrió un anciano desaliñado, tembloroso y con un ojo de color azul celeste. —¿A quién buscas, hermano? —preguntó con voz chillona. Tragué saliva, pude interrogarlo sobre los míos. —¡Ah! Abrazaron la verdadera fe y se fueron a la gran casa. Arrugué la frente. —¿Qué? ¿Cuál gran casa? ¿De qué habla? Me ignoró, empezó a divagar con la mirada al suelo: —Yo, en cambio, sigo sujeto a la antigua fe. No he podido desligarme de ella. Por eso hago mis ejercicios espirituales. ¿Quieres unirte a mí? Se apartó del umbral y me dejó ver un trozo de alfombra con machas pardas, así como unas tiras de algo que parecía piel. Rechacé el ofrecimiento moviendo negativamente la cabeza y retrocedí dos pasos; el viejo giró sobre los talones para volver a su cubil, dejándome ver una espalda encorvada y cruzada de cardenales. Me alejé a la carrera. ¿A dónde ir? Creía carecer de opciones. Cedí a la esperanza cuando vi de reojo el edificio donde vivía doña Esther. Ella me debía favores, yo le había conseguido varias clientas. ¿Sería capaz de negarme asilo? Subí un sinfín de escaleras antes de pararme ante su puerta. Toqué. Abrió una fulana flaca, pálida, ojinegra y con el pelo lacio como cola de caballo. —¿Sí? —¿Eres clienta de doña Esther? —me burlé. Enrojeció de furia. Si era fea, empeoró al grado de horrorizarme. —¡Esa bruja ya no está aquí! —gritó—. ¡Creía poder decidir sobre la vida y la muerte, pero sólo el Señor tiene esa potestad! ¡Lástima que no la castigó nuestra justicia! Me dio con la puerta en la nariz. Bajé las escaleras a trompicones, en previsión de un nuevo encuentro con aquella loca y, seguramente, algunos agregados. Era fácil de inferir el destino de doña Esther; de seguro que había terminado en la cárcel. Por un instante asumí que la propia Jacinta la había denunciado. La maldije en mi fuero interno. Caminaba hacia las afueras de la colonia cuando me detuve ante la casa de ella; agucé la vista sobre las ventanas, ignoro por qué, pues no tenía el menor deseo de verla, menos aún de que me pillara. Si me reconocía, era posible que saliera escoltada por sus malditos hermanos, listos para anularme. Reemprendí la marcha, cavilando sobre los visibles éxitos que las sectas habían cosechado por aquel rumbo. Estaba claro que, en mi ausencia, muchos vecinos se habían convertido a esas cofradías insanas. El viejo sádico me había dado a entender el destino sufrido por mis propios padres. El hambre me obligó a hacer un alto en el camino. Entré en una fonda y me senté ante una mesa arrinconada. Pedí el menú y me froté las manos antes de emprenderla a cuchilladas contra un filete. Masticaba un pedazo de chicle con apariencia de carne cuando una figura corpulenta se sentó ante mí. Vi a un sujeto avejentado, casi calvo, con bigote y barba que apenas cubrían feas cicatrices. Los ojos excitaron mi memoria. —¡Don Javier! —exclamé en cuanto pude tragar la nefasta carne. —No eras tú —dijo. Abrí los ojos como platos. —Aquel chico, el nuevo líder —repuso—. Pensé que habías renacido o pactado con el Diablo, pero ahora veo que no. Lo taché de loco. —¿Cómo va el negocio, don Javier? —El parecido es impresionante —ignoró mi pregunta—. Qué bueno que él sea otro. Recordé al detalle nuestra última reunión, lo bastante malhadada como para olvidarse. Asumí que corría peligro, de modo que oprimí con mayor fuerza el mango del cuchillo. El demente prosiguió: —Él te convertirá. —¿Quién? —preferí seguirle la corriente. —El nuevo líder. Aplastó a los anteriores. Ahora sólo hay una fe. ¡No más incrédulos! ¡No más abortos! Su mirada y el tono de su voz me horrorizaron. ¿Cómo era posible que un loco así anduviera suelto? Ya no tenía hambre, pero me negaba a soltar el cuchillo. Resolví salir disparado, arma en mano y mirando sobre el hombro, con tal de repeler a tiempo cualquier atentado. —Don Javier… —empecé a despedirme, mientras me ponía de pie. Él se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y me cerró el paso. —¿Adónde vas? —dijo—. Estás entre amigos. Además, has regresado al sitio donde perteneces. Eres bienvenido en todas partes. —Hazte a un lado —ordené, apretados los dientes y acariciándole el vientre con la punta del cuchillo. Sonrió extrañamente y, no sin pesar, se apartó. Lo pasé de largo casi a la carrera, y miré hacia atrás constantemente mientras recorrí un par de cuadras. Ya era de noche, el cielo atronó, las calles se despoblaron. Me pareció estar completamente solo en la colonia. Tragué saliva, oculté el cuchillo en mi chaqueta y apreté el paso. Esperaba llegar a una estación del metro antes de que se soltara el chaparrón. Mi nefasta suerte salió a relucir cuando, de buenas a primeras, se desencadenó una fortísima tormenta. Me ensopé completamente antes de ocultarme en el umbral de una fábrica que ya estaba ahí antes de mi nacimiento. Vi claramente cómo un rayo destrozaba un transformador. Una lluvia de chispas compitió un instante con la que había causado el mal, y dejó a oscuras aquella zona infestada de fanáticos y locos. El espacio que me cobijaba apenas escapaba de la furia del temporal; en vano quise mantener encendido un cigarrillo. El frío arreció. Tirité hasta que no pude ver nada, absolutamente nada. Me hallaba recargado contra un portón de hierro oxidado, que cedió de pronto. Me fui de espaldas pero no toqué el piso; fuertes manos me privaron de caer y, para mi horror, me llevaron en vilo a lo largo de un patio, de ahí que me empapara hasta la médula de los huesos. Por más que me agité para ser soltado, sólo conseguí arrancar quejas sobre mi incapacidad para estarme quieto. Entramos al fin en terreno seco, vagamente iluminado. Me pusieron de pie en el suelo. Eran cientos de veladoras. Estaban colocadas a lo largo y ancho del recinto. Despedían la suficiente luz como para hacer visible a la concurrencia, alrededor de quinientas personas que me miraban fijamente, con una rara mezcla de circunspección y goce. Afloró mi terror cuando empecé a reconocer a algunos de ellos. Ahí estaban mis padres, mi hermano, Jacinta, sus hermanos, Leoncio, don Javier, Brígida, Luz, Angelina, ex Testigos de Jehová, etcétera. Y por un momento creí ocupar dos lugares al mismo tiempo. En el centro del contingente figuraba un chico idéntico a mí, sólo que sin barba ni pelo largo, menos aún con mi estatura. Vestía como candidato a la primera comunión y me contemplaba como si estuviera ante un fenómeno. —No creyente —sentenció. Los demás asintieron al unísono. Tragué saliva, miré a mis espaldas y descubrí que cualquier posible salida era obstaculizada por más cofrades. —¿Qué quieren? —logré decir. —Que tengas fe —dijo mi vástago. —No has lavado tus culpas —dijo Jacinta. —¡Maldita perra! —grité—. ¡Pudiste evitar esto! Todos hicieron gestos y contorsiones teatrales, como si mis palabras los hubieran ofendido. —¡Prepárenlo! —gritó el líder, dando media vuelta de una forma que pretendió ser majestuosa. Se abalanzaron sobre mí. Supe que se trataba de matar o morir y me puse en guardia. Mis primeros puñetazos fueron certeros; los rostros que los recibieron desaparecieron brevemente del panorama. Pero ¿qué podía hacer contra quinientos? Aquella paliza desafía cualquier descripción. Fue calculada para privarme de morir, pues no era ése el fin de mis captores. Desperté de un coma que tal vez fue muy largo. Lo he extrañado desde entonces. Morir sería mejor, pero ellos no me dejan. Se empeñan en convertirme, en cooptarme. Quieren que jure lealtad, previa abjuración de una variedad de tonterías. Hablan de santidad y de pureza, pero no adoran a Dios; dicen cosas en un idioma que me resisto a aprender, y sus ceremonias son largas y sórdidas. Descreen de mi resistencia a participar en las “concepciones colectivas”, como les gusta llamarlas. Deploran el reducido número de sus huestes, pero tienen fe en que las incrementarán hasta que abarquen toda la Tierra. Aquí vienen, guiados por mi hijo. La soberbia de su mirada me ayuda a recordar mi pasado y a soportar los martirios que entraña mi iniciación. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas